


Starting a Riot

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: seasons<br/>Prompt: Kara/Helo - bartending on Scorpia, summer AU (scifishipper)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting a Riot

Sometimes Kara thought it sucked to be a girl. Like today. It was so frakkin’ hot, and the uniform she had to wear included pants and three-quarter length sleeves on the shirt. She rounded the corner. Unlike Helo, who was barely wearing a tank top. Gods. She’d never make it to the end of the day if he kept looking like that. All hot and sweaty and golden and glowing and frakitall! 

“Why are we here again?”

Helo looked around. “It’s the only internship that wasn’t Fleet-related, and you wanted a break.”

“Oh. Right. And why is it exactly that I have to wear this and you can...almost wear...that.”

He laughed. “If you wore this, you’d start a riot, Kara.”

“When you look like that, you start a riot. In the pants of every red-blooded male or female in the bar.”

He walked over and threw the towel around her waist, leaning down to kiss her. When he let up, they were both panting, and Kara was even crankier. Now, she was hot _and_ hot. And there was no way Helo could do anything about the latter until after their shift.

“The only pants I care about starting a riot in are yours, Kara.”

She melted a little. He always said the sweetest damn things. “Gods, Helo. You’re killing me. I can’t wait until tonight. I’m going to be walking around with the girl version of a hard-on for hours. Frakker.”

Helo chivvied the towel back and forth, and leaned down to tease her neck with open-mouth kisses. “Won’t be hours, Kara. You can make it ten minutes.”

Kara looked at the clock on the wall above the door, craning her neck to give Helo more room to work. “What ten minutes? We don’t close for six hours!”

“Must have forgotten to tell you. Boss said that since there’s no business during the afternoon lull anyway, we can close for two hours every afternoon. Starting today.” He looked behind him. “Five minutes now. We can lock the front door, lock the register, and go upstairs.”

“No customers? No deliveries?”

“None.”

Kara laughed and threw her arms around Helo, then backed away. “Back to work, mister! I’ll just be back there…” She pointed vaguely over her shoulder, “...counting something.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Six minutes later, Karl had put away the glasses and locked the front door, flipping the sign in the window on the way. He walked quietly back to the storeroom and watched Kara counting things with her fingers and marking notes on the inventory form. He waited until she finished a shelf and said, “Let me know when you get to a stopping place.”

She put the clipboard on the next shelf down and said over her shoulder, “Done. For now. I swear, there’s always something to -”

Helo spun her around, bent, and picked her up. 

Kara hopped up, snaking her legs around his waist, and grinned at him. “Wasn’t just me, then, huh?”

“Doesn’t matter that you’re mostly covered from neck to ankles, Kara. You’re always the sexiest woman in this bar.”

She tilted her head and looked at him for a moment, then dipped her head and kissed him tenderly. “You are such a sap.”

“S’why you love me.”

“Nah. I love your big…” She squeezed her legs tight around him and wriggled a little. “...hands.”

He palmed her ass and said, “These big...hands?”

“Yup.”

He pulled Kara’s legs away from him and put her down. She frowned up at him. “Just closing the door, Kara. Get your pants off.” 

By the time he turned back around, she was naked, not just pantsless, and grinning up at him. “This what you wanted, Karl?”

He reached for his zipper. “Gods, yes. C’mere.”

Instead she backed to the supply table where she’d laid her clothes, crooking her finger at him. He stepped closer, tugged her arm around his neck and pulled her closer to the edge of the table. “You ready?”

“More than.”

He bent his head to kiss her and eased in. He felt more than heard her satisfied rumble, and responded in kind. “Feels so good, Kara.” Her nails scraped on his skin, digging into his hips, then his ass, pulling him tighter against her.

“Harder, Karl. Harder,” she pleaded. “You know I’m not gonna break.”

Her hand slipped between them - her knuckles tickling the soft skin of his belly as she worked herself to climax. Even before she closed her eyes and let her head fall back, he could feel her muscles beginning to contract around him, and he pushed harder and faster, racing her to the finish line. “Kara, gods, Kara.”

She panted out, “Almost...there...ohhhh. Fraaaak.” 

Kara slumped in his arms, and he held her closer for the last few strokes it took him to come. For a moment, they were both still, hearts pounding frantically against each other’s skin. He cradled her head on his chest as long as she let him, then stepped back.

She smiled up at him. “What are we gonna do with the other hour and forty-five minutes?”

“Let me check out front, just in case. Grab your clothes, and I’ll meet you upstairs.” He peeked out the storeroom door, doing a quick recon of the front room and giving Kara the all-clear. 

He watched her stroll, casually nude, across the back of the bar to the stairs for the apartment, only a little surprised when he felt his cock stir. It wasn’t like Kara was the only woman he’d ever frakked, but no one had ever turned him on in so many different ways. This little break, working at the bar, made clearer every day that he had fallen for her, and he had no idea what to do about it.


End file.
